leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lissandra/@comment-5029826-20130424154602
I think Lissandra will be a much more viable top lane than a mid lane for the same reasons that Elise didn't work out mid lane. Sure Elise CAN mid but her top lane is far superior. I've played Lissandra a few times on the PBE to get a feel for her. Her scaling is decent but not as high as most mids and her base values are high. Most top lanes are the same in this regard. Lower scaling, high base values. Lissandra can't really burst a person down from 100% hp to 25% hp due to her low scaling. It is more of a sustained damage because of her Q's CD being so low. It doesn't scale well but you can keep casting it. Yes there is a "burst" factor, she is still AP after all. QEWQ at most points in the game would only be like 50% of an enemies health and you are then right next to them just throwing moderate damage Q's and because you are AP carry you aren't very tanky. So, they burst you down quite a bit and the enemy jungler realizes you have no means of escape due to E and W being on cd and you die or the opposing AP carry just full combo's you down to 25% hp and he has 50%. She makes a good top lane for a whole mess of reasons. For starters, she is a ranged attacker. This was a much larger plus for top lanes in season 2 than in season 3 but it is still an advantage. Waiting for a last hit? Why not harass? Another reason why she makes a good top lane is the safety factor that comes with her kit. I doubt that you could be turret dove and not take someone with you. If the jungler comes in and the enemy minion wave is at your turret just walk near the enemy minions and wait for one of the enemy champs to draw turret aggro. The moment they do just W wait a moment then either ult yourself or the guy who drew turret aggro. By now you have probably farmed the remaining minions and if the champ that drew aggro goes down the other one is still slowed inside turret range via your ult. I've found that Lissandra is also one of the best farmers under her own turret. I can usually get 5 of the 6 minions that my tower is beating on post lvl 4. She also makes a phenomenal pusher. If your enemy top laner is roaming but you don't know where, throw a few Q's at the minions. Also, most top lane champs won't be able to fight you very effectively because of the amount of GTFO Lissandra has. If they use their gap close, assuming they have one, just W then Q once you're a bit further away. You'll probably have won the trade and maybe farmed a minion or two behind the enemy champ. One of my favorite things about Lissandra that I had not anticipated is how effective her E is. Say and enemy Maokai gets the jump on you from some grass. While he's enroute via Twisted Advance you cast your E. Now it is pretty slow so you try to hold a moment to put more distance there. Then you are rooted and knocked back. The moment that knock back ends your E will have finally reached its max range. So you tele to it. Now you are far away from both the Mao and your opposing top laner and they have limited means of rengagement, if any. Also by now your Q is off CD and your W might be as well. Yet another cominality between Lissandra and quite a few top lanes is she isn't all that item dependent (yet again because of moderate scaling and high base values.) so she fits into the top meta. Ever wonder why ADC's usually can't handle top even though they are high DPS ranged fellows who typically have escapes? its for the converse reason. Lower base values, higher scaling. Enemy top hits lvl 3 gains an extra 60 damage in his combo. ADC gains like 30. ADC get longsword gains 10 damage or more to combo, enemy top gets longsword gains 8 damage to full combo. Anyway, enough rambling back to Lissandra. Lissandra can also carry a team fight assuming you are top and have built tanky. She could just E into a fight then W, hold a moment than Ult a high priority target; or, if she is getting womped, ult herself. In that amount of time you've done a decent amount of AOE damage and your team could have caught up. Granted this wouldn't work all that well against a high cc enemy team but if you understand what you are up against you should compensate for that by not diving w/o your team super close by. All in all I'm super excited for Lissandra because she is a fluid champion with brilliant animations (that autoattack...mmm). Most top lane champs are a joke to pick up and play as, Garen being the prime example. The only "high" skill cap top lane a the moment is Elise, you could argue Lee Sin but he is primarily a jungler. I enjoy Elise but she isn't nearly as safe as Lissandra and can't farm as well at early levels nor can Elise dictate a teamfight like Lissandra. My originaly post of this was much more succinct but I wasn't logged in therefor it was deleted. I'd like to know people's thoughts on this. Sorry for the TL;DR, just wanted to put my analysis up.